This invention relates to an adaptor for converting a conventional touring vehicle into a vehicle for competitive driving and more particularly to an adaptor for an accelerator pedal of a vehicle which varies the height and pitch and roll of the accelerator pedal with respect to the brake pedal to facilitate toe and heel control of the vehicle.
Production line vehicles provide a brake pedal with certain height and separation from the gas or accelerator pedal. In normal driving conditions the right foot of the vehicle operator normally rests on the accelerator pedal and is lifted therefrom and applied to the brake pedal for slowing or stopping the vehicle. In competitive driving a toe and heel operation with the right foot is employed as speed is the object. Normally the vehicle must be downshifted before hitting a corner or a sharp curve. On downshifting, an increase in the engine speed is desirable to match the speed of the downshift and provide a smooth transition from a fast to a slower speed when hitting the corners. Speed is then increased rapidly when coming out of the corners. This is normally done with a toe and heel control in which the driver brakes with the toe and rotates with the heel on the accelerator pedal to increase engine speed while downshifting so as to provide the desired match of engine speed to road speed when the clutch is released. In order to provide the toe and heel control, the elevation as well as the pitch and roll inclination of the accelerator pedal must be altered to accommodate the particular driver. This is desired to be done without changing the manufacturing processes in assembling the original vehicle. In other words, it would be extremely expensive to customize the height and separation of the brake and accelerator pedals of different production models to accommodate a toe and heel control by different drivers. At the same time, such changes would not be desirable or necessary for normal street or highway driving.